Reinhard Heydrich
|-|Base= |-|Atziluth= Statistics Name: Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich, Mephisto Pheles, The Golden Beast. Origin: Dies irae. Classification: | Former Human, Longinus Dreizehn Orden Member #1. | Hadou God. | Gender: Male. Age: 102. Tier: | At least E-3, likely at least High E-3. '''At least '''Low G-1, likely much higher, '''at full power. | '''J-3. | Destructive Capacity: '''| At least '''Continent Level, '''likely at least '''Multi-Continent Level. (Casually one-shot Methuselah, who at the time, albeit heavily weakened and on his last legs, still had enough power to obliterate a continent as stated by the narration, even with an unfinished attack) Likely much higher. '''At least '''Small Star Level, likely much higher, at full power. (Word of God states that, at his peak, Reinhard is more powerful than Tataris like Kuubou Nakiri at his strongest) Can bypass durability in many ways. | Hyperverse+ Level. (The Throne, an object that exists beyond dimensional bounds, is a mere tool to even the weakest Hadou/Gudou Gods with 1 Taikyoku. As a Hadou God, Reinhard, at his peak, has 90 Taikyoku) | Speed: | At least Sub-Relativistic, '''(Casually traded 50 strikes with Ren in under 100 microseconds, is much faster than every other member of the LDO, including Wolfgang, nonchalantly blitzed Methuselah who could easily beat back the entirety of the LDO sans Reinhard himself) likely '''much higher. Varies with Niflheimr Fenriswolf. | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent '''in his own territory. | '''Durability: | At least Continent Level, '''likely at least '''Multi-Continent Level, (Easily tanked an attack from Methuselah which, albeit unfinished and from Methuselah on his last legs and heavily weakened, still had enough power to obliterate a continent, with nothing more than a scratch on his cheek) likely much higher. At least Small Star Level, likely much higher, at full power. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill. | Hyperverse+ Level. '''(Tanked attacks from Mercurius, another Hadou God) | '''Intelligence: Extremely vast. Stamina: | Limitless (Reinhard's stamina did not drop at all even when Methuselah accelerated time at a rate of hundreds of billions of years every second). | Limitless. | Range: | At least several kilometers, Universal with the Longinuslanze Testament (Due to never missing its target no matter what, the lance will chase its target across an infinite 3-D distance), Multiversal with teleportation via Gladsheimr. | Hyperversal+. | Weaknesses: None notable. Key: '''| Base. | Hadou God / Atziluth. | Powers & Hax | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Nonexistence via Longinuslanze Testament, Space-Time Manipulation, Resurrection, Intangibility, Absorption, Durability Negation, Teleportation on Multiversal scale via Gladsheimr, Resistance to Magic, Spiritual, Mental, Temporal, Spatial & Conceptual Attacks. | All previous abilities enhanced to incomprehensible levels, Regeneration (High-Godly), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Abstract, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresence in his own territory). | Weapons & Equipment Reinhard's Holy Relic and Yetzirah, the Longinuslanze Testament, the Spear of Destiny. It is a spear that never misses, always moves faster than its target and always kills in one hit. Whoever looks upon the lance has their mind burned away and whoever tries to touch it has their existence erased. It can also induce curses. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall: Reinhard’s Briah, a massive, hellish castle the size of a city with an interior entirely made out of souls. Anyone that dies within the castle or is slain via Longinuslanze Testament becomes a part of Reinhard’s Legion of Einherjar, giving him all of their memories and powers. It also makes his Legion immortal as long as they are bound to him. Gladsheimr is also capable of transforming into a skeletal creature large enough to dwarf massive forests, possesses great mobility, produces more energy than any earthquake in history through its movement alone, and can turn entire countries to ash with an energy blast fired from its mouth. Additionally, the castle itself is detached from the multiverse, allowing Reinhard to have it manifest wherever he wishes, allowing him to instantly teleport anywhere in the multiverse by using it as a launching pad. He can also summon the Einherjar he's obtained to do battle alongside him. They will constantly be restored by Reinhard's power should they somehow fall (even if their soul is destroyed), rendering it virtually impossible to try and thin their numbers. Some notable Einherjar include: * Tubal Cain: An immortal monster who has the ability to decompose anything, whether they be physical or intangible. Has an inferior replica of Reinhard's lance, which allows it to use the abilities of those it has slain. * Kaziklu Bey: A vampire who can drain the energy out of everything in his surroundings, regardless of whether or not they are organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible. * Malleus: Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. * Valkyrie: Her Briah allows herself to become lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed. * Leonhard: Has a Briah that allows her to become flames, much in the same manner as Valkyrie but without the speed boost. The flames are hot enough to instantly vaporize metal. * Samiel: Einherjar Rubedo. Her ability makes it so that her flames never miss (her false Briah makes it an ever-expanding fireball until it has taken out all the targets), has virtually infinite range and the heat exceeds the center of a nuclear explosion. Using the true form of her ability, she can transport the target and herself to the inside of the barrel of her holy relic, making it essentially impossible to escape as it is a pocket dimension unto itself. * Machina: Einherjar Nigredo. A powerful being that can erase the existence of whatever he hits with his fists as long as it has a history. * Hrozvitnir: Einherjar Albedo. Has the ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they go beyond the speed of light or not. Zonnenkind - Gladsheimr: An extension of Gladsheimr, Isaac (Reinhard’s son and the entity who manages the castle) will summon various objects to protect Reinhard should harm ever come to him. Such objects include landmines, tanks, anti-tank shells and swarms of his Legion (in the form of skeletons) spawned out of nowhere. In addition, the ammunition of the weaponry within will not run out and all entities created will simply be restored to its previous state if destroyed. '''Du sollst - Dies irae: '''The manifestation of Reinhard’s Law. Through Dies irae, every member of Reinhard’s Legion is brought to his level of existence, with all of their abilities becoming conceptual in addition to their previous effects (Schreiber’s Nilfheimr Fenriswolf, for instance, now ignores Causality Manipulation to move faster than his opponent, regardless of whether or not they are beyond time, space, or speed; Machina now kills concepts with his punches, and Eleonore burns concepts away, etc). Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masada Verse Category:Dies irae Category:Tier E Category:Tier F Category:Tier J